Aveu difficile
by Mikishine
Summary: C'est obligé ? Une porte qui claque, Bulma qui pars et... venez lire pour la suite
1. Default Chapter

**Aveu difficile**

Disclaimer : (Je le met une fois pour toute la fic j'ai pas envie de me répéter à chaque chapitre) Les personnages et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas, donc même si mon compte en banque aimerai je ne touche pas d'argent. Toutefois l'histoire m'appartient et si vous désirez la mettre sur votre site il n'y a normalement aucun problème, j'en serai ravie du moment que, pour la forme, vous me le demandiez. Je tiens à m'excuser à l'avance pour les probables fautes d'orthographes et pour le caractère de Végéta qui n'est pas tout à fait… lui je crois. Enfin vous verrez. Ceci étant ma première fic une 'tite review serait sympa pour que je puisse m'améliorer ou abandonner. Pitiééééé !!!

Cette histoire est partie d'une chanson : "Si je t'avais pas" de J. J Goldman.

Les polices d'écriture changent pour indiquer les pensées des personnages, à savoir Végéta et Bulma.

_Corpsule corp 08h00_

Ce matin là pas un bruit, ni dans la maison, ni dans le labo et encore plus étonnant, pas même dans la salle d'entraînement de Végéta. On aurait pu croire l'habitation désertée par ses locataires si une jeune femme à la chevelure bleue, les yeux étincelants de colère n'avait quittée celle-ci en claquant bruyamment la porte.

Tout en faisant apparaître un véhicule Bulma hurle : « Végéta que les choses soient claires, je ne peux plus tolérer ceci ! Je pars. Je te quittes tu m'entends ? JE TE QUITTE !!! »

Dans la cuisine il ne fait pas un mouvement, pas même l'esquisse d'un geste pour la retenir. Trop fier pour cela… et pourtant, dans son regard, une sourde douleur. Bulma est partie. Il est seul, mais elle reviendra, il en est sûr… Il faut qu'elle revienne, qu'elle me pardonne.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il éclate de rire face à ses peurs ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas dis qu'il l'aime tout simplement ? Rien, si ce n'est qu'il en est incapable. Un Saïyen ne dit pas ce genre de choses, c'est indécent et faire preuve de faiblesse. Elle reviendra, oui, elle reviendra. Sûr de cela il marche jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement et s'y enferme, loin de tout, même de ses deux enfants qui, atterrés, voient leurs parents se déchirer.

"Dis Trunk, elle est où maman ?"

"T'inquiète pas, je suis là."

_Une semaine plus tard._

Cela fait une semaine. Une semaine qu'il l'attend, qu'il tourne en rond, s'entraîne avec rage et peste : " Je lui ferai payer. Oui, elle va voir ce qu'est un Saïyen en colère !" Mais dans ses yeux, comme pour démentir ses paroles, la douleur.

Les enfants vivent chez Chichi, leur père étant par trop irascible Trunk a préféré rejoindre son meilleur ami pour éloigner sa petite sœur déjà choquée.

Dans son hôtel Bulma savoure le calme, l'attention, la gentillesse dont on l'entoure et les jeunes hommes qui, pour la séduire, sont prêts à tout. Elle devrait être heureuse, libérée de ce rustre de singe, mais non il lui manque. Je ne céderai pas.Elle songe à ses enfants aussi, Chichi lui a dit qu'ils vivent chez elle. Ça la rassure et l'inquiète tout à la fois.

La fierté, la colère empêchent chacun de faire un pas vers l'autre, un pas vers la réconciliation. Ils campent sur leur position, le temps passe… la douleur augmente.

_Un mois plus tard._

Un mois c'est écoulé, elle lui manque trop… Et ses gosses, ses gamins, LEURS gamins… Sa douce princesse au regard si triste et celui de leur fils tellement dur et accusateur, il craque. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'une personne pouvait à ce point compter dans la vie d'une autre et encore moins dans la sienne. Il a besoin d'elle pour le bonheur de leurs enfants certes, mais aussi pour être fort, pour être complet, pour vivre. Je l'aime s'avoue t-il dans un soupir. Je lui prouverai, une fois, juste une fois.

Alors ravalant sa fierté, son orgueil, bafouant tout ce qu'on lui a enseigné, reniant sa  culture pour cette faible et insignifiante femelle, pour elle, pour sa femme Végéta décide de préparer quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendra pas venant de sa part à lui. Oui, il va lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour elle mais d'une manière particulière.

Dans son hôtel Bulma dépérie, seule, enfermée dans sa chambre. Peu importe ses multiples défauts, elle n'a jamais aimé ainsi, pas même Yamcha. Il est dans chaque fibre de son être. La pensée de leurs enfants qui sont si tristes et désemparés quand ils viennent la voir (Trunk vole vite maintenant) et qui lui manque tant achève de la convaincre. Ok. Je cède. Je rentre à la maison. Mais je ne lui pardonnerai pas aussi facilement… J'ai juste besoin de le voir, c'est tout. En quelques minutes ses bagages sont faits, elle règle l'hôtel et décolle vers Capsule corp.

_Le lendemain._

Elle revient ! Je la sens, elle revient. Je n'ai même pas besoin de faire ce que j'avais prévu… pense t-il soulagé… jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse le seuil de la maison. Tellement lointaine. Elle passe à côté de lui sans un regard, sans une parole et gagne sa chambre. SA chambre ! Cela devrai être la leur. Je ne comprends pas. Elle est revenue mais… Le désespoir s'abat sur lui. Mais dans quelques temps tout sera comme avant. Elle ne peut pas m'ignorer éternellement en étant sous le même toit… hein ? Non, tout ira bien tente t-il de se persuader.

Bulma s'effondre sur son lit. Celui qui était le leur. Si seulement il n'avait pas affiché cet air impassible, supérieur, tellement… Végéta. Mais s'il n'était pas lui, l'aimerai-t-elle autant ? Sa simple vue, son odeur, ont suffit à lui mettre le cœur à l'envers. Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues mais son regard est déterminé. Je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir. Il va voir ce dont est capable une faible terrienne, une simple femelle de bas rang. Oui, je lui prouverai que je suis forte, plus forte que lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit de ce moquer de mes sentiments, pas après tant d'années passées ensemble et les naissances difficiles de deux enfants mi-humains, mi-saïyens. Elle s'endort, épuisée de tant de larmes, submergée de douleur, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Bientôt la suite.

Une 'tite review ? Non ? Vraiment pas ? Le bouton est juste à côté et ça me permettrai vraiment de me faire une idée de ma fic. Dans tous les cas, review ou pas, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	2. chapitre 2

Mon 'tit blabla : Désolée mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec le changement de police sur le 1er chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi parce que sur mon ordi ça le fait donc je vais essayer autre chose avec pensées de Végéta et §pensées de Bulma§ j'espère que ça va marcher. Le chapitre 2 est là tout beau tout chaud et… très très court. Mais promis je mets la suite le plus vite possible.

Réponses aux reviews :

**La damne** : oh joie ma 1ère revieweuse (ça se dit ce truc ?) donc merci bcp j'suis contente que ça te plaise et pour la suite, et bien très rapidement… enfin j'espère car j'suis en pleine révision pour le bac, j'ai un joli oral coef 5 qui m'attend jeudi (donc on va essayer de pas se prendre une grosse gamelle) alors soit je mets le chap 3 mardi ou sinon ce sera vendredi au plus tard voire jeudi soir.

.

**Laetitia** : moi défaitiste ? euh… peut être un peu mais plutôt manque de confiance en moi. C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a… disons inciter très très fortement à prendre mon courage à 2 mains et à trouver comment on s'inscrivait sur le site puis à publier cette petite fic, faudra que je pense à la remercier d'être une chieuse naît J Sinon je peux t'assurer qu'avec ces compliments (dont je te remercie toi aussi bcp) j'suis plus motivée que jamais et accessoirement j'ai un sourire idiot sur le visage pendant que je tape mes réponses aux reviews.

**Louvarde** : merci pour ta petite review, j'espère que la suite t'enthousiasmera autant et comme tu peux le voir dans ma réponse à La damne elle arrive dans moins d'une semaine. On peut pas dire que je sois d'une grande cruauté avec vous, si ?

**Akhy** : Tu adores ? Génial ! Tu es la 4è pers qui me laisse une review et franchement je pensais pas en avoir autant pour mon tout petit chapitre alors je pense bientôt entamer la danse de la joie ! Il y a « asgard » dans ton adresse t'es fan de stargate ?

œ

Deux mois ont passés.

Là encore le temps, la vie, s'écoulent inexorablement. D'un commun accord les enfants vivent toujours chez Chichi, l'ambiance quotidienne à Corpsule corp étant difficilement supportable voire insoutenable. Végéta lui hurle dessus à longueur de journée espérant une réaction. Il l'insulte, la bouscule, pas suffisamment fort pour la blesser mais suffisamment souvent pour déclencher chez elle les cris, un regard vibrant de colère, un claquement de porte lorsqu'elle quitte vociférante la pièce et finalement, plus tard, qu'elle lui offre la possibilité de se faire pardonner sans que cela ne soit trop évident afin qu'il puisse se dire qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment excusé, qu'il n'a pas insulté la mémoire de son peuple en s'abaissant à cela pour cette stupide femme. Cela marche, ou plutôt marchait toujours. Après qu'elle est explosée, ils se réconciliaient mine de rien et c'était reparti. Mais pas cette fois. Rien. Elle vit à côté de lui comme s'il n'existait pas.

Cela fait maintenant deux longs mois qu'ils mènent cette vie, cette guerre, quand elle craque face à une nouvelle attaque : "Tu ne m'aimeras jamais ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Je n'étais qu'un simple objet sexuel pour toi n'est ce pas ? Une chienne, une salope, une putain ! Allez ! Avoue ! Monstre, je te HAIS ! Quitte MA maison tout de suite et n'y revient jamais tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !!! Quand je pense que j'ai été assez folle et stupide pour croire que tu changerai pour nos enfants, par amour pour moi, mais…" Sa voix se brise, elle s'effondre, sans force, sur le plancher tandis que, sans un mot, il quitte la pièce. § J'ai échoué, il est plus fort que moi. J'ai craqué, je l'aime mais lui…§ une nouvelle crise de larmes la submerge, elle n'a jamais tant souffert.

Végéta s'appuie contre un mur, la tête entre les mains il contient difficilement un sanglot et ne peut qu'essuyer rageur et honteux l'unique larme qui menace de glisser sur sa joue. Un prince, un prince Saïyen, un guerrier tel que lui n'a pas le droit de pleurer, de sangloter, pas même enfant. Alors être dans cet état pour une femme, par amour, sentiment qu'il n'est pas censé éprouvé, lui qui a été éduqué dans la haine, le sang, la guerre et le mépris de toutes ces stupidités qui ne peuvent être ressenties que par les faibles, ceux-là même qu'on lui a toujours appris à tuer. Être dans cet état pour cette raison est tout simplement pitoyable, une insulte à ses ancêtres, à son peuple assassiné. Mais il n'a plus la force de lutter, il soupire, je n'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus de la voir souffrir ainsi… et de souffrir. Ok Bulma, tu as gagné, je suis faible, je vais t'ouvrir mon cœur et mon âme.Déterminé, il saisit quelque chose dans sa main et se prépare à rejoindre Bulma.

œ

C'est bon, vous m'en voulait pas trop ? Je vous avez prévenu qu'il était tout petit, désolée mais là j'ai pas le temps de faire plus alors j'essaierai de faire le 3 d'une taille un peu plus conséquente. En plus je viens de voir que mes réponses aux reviews (j'peux en avoir encore dite ?) sont presque aussi longues que ce chap preuve qu'il est vraiment très court alors pour me rattraper je vais vraiment essayer de mettre la suite mardi.

A bientôt


	3. chapitre 3

Mon 'tit blabla : Eh oui voilà la suite, c'est pas super long mais bon ça l'est toujours plus que pour le 2. Je me suis déjà excusée pour les fautes mais bon je réitère : désolée !

Réponses aux reviews :

Emy : Moi nympho ? Grognasse, j'te retiens, j'serai toi j'me méfierai j'pourrai très bien te jeter an bas du gd 8 ou te noyer dans le grand splash niark niark niark. Sinon moi qui désespérer d'avoir de tes news parce que j'suis devenu une amie intime de ton répondeur mais toi pas du mien il semblerai, je suis très contente d'avoir eu un p'tit coucou de toi sur ce coup là et que d'éloges ! Tu sauves ta vie mais t'as intérêts à m'en laisser d'autres la miss… et me tel si possible, j'ai toujours pas ton planning tête de linottes.

La damnee : Oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi, bac avant tout mais bon je vais continuer à essayer de ne pas me faire trop prier pour ce qui sera sans doute le dernier chapitre. Vu que tu as l'air d'apprécier le p'tit « suspense » dit moi si celui là te conviens. J'ai lu ta bio et on a l'air d'avoir qq points communs ou tout du moins goûts (aaah Ryô mon 1er amour J ) c'est marrant. A quand le chap 7 (ou 6 tout dépend de comment tu comptes le prologue) de « reviens » ?

BulmaSandra : AAAAH ça va pas la tête de me faire une peur pareille ! Si j'ai une attaque t'auras pas la suite alors il ne faut pas assassiner la pauvre et fragile petite auteur (j'ai du mal à me qualifier d'auteur mais bon) que je suis. Oui, j'avais prévenu pour le caractère de Végéta et je crois que ça va s'en éloigner encore un peu (bcp) plus mais j'ai tjs pensé que derrière les mecs un peu trop sûr d'eux, qui cache leurs sentiments et jouent les p'tits durs il se cachent de gds sentimentaux (expériences persos) faut juste réussir à briser la carapace et aussi loin que je me souvienne, dans mon esprit, Végéta c'est ça, un sentimental qui s'ignore et n'acceptera jamais vraiment ce côté de sa personnalité et je trouve ça d'autant plus craquant. En tout cas merci bcp pour ta review ça fait tjs plaisir et comme tu vois on est encore mardi et la suite est là.

Evil-ANGEL666 : Non, non me frappes pas v'là la suite. Pour ce qui est du chap 4 il va te falloir un peu de patience car c'est pas avant vendredi, ou peut être jeudi soir mais avant j'ai mon oral et ensuite, pour me remonter, Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Askaban (je tue quiconque se mettra en travers de moi et la salle de ciné) ! J'attend ça avec trop d'impatience (j'fais que de regarder la bande annonce preuve que je suis gravement atteinte de potter-mania) donc je vais me ruer au ciné et j'ignore à quelle heure et dans quel état je vais rentrer mais si j'suis motivée je mettrai peut être la fin jeudi mais pas avant 23h je pense.

œ

Dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle sursaute en sentant sa présence et le regarde ébahit. § Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait avec cette guitare ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand il y a une guitare dans cette maison ? Hein ??? Pourquoi il s'assoit avec elle sur les genoux ? Il a perdu l'esprit. Non, c'est moi qui deviens folle, la douleur m'a rendu cinglée, bonne pour l'asile la géniale Bulma ! Tout ça à cause de cette abruti qui joue de la guitare dans ma cuis… QUI JOUE DE LA GUITARE !!! §

"Vég…"

"SILENCE !"

"Mais Vég"

"TAIS TOI ET ÉCOUTE !"

"NON ! Qu'e…"

"S'il te plait."

Jamais il ne lui avait dit ces quelques mots tous simples en apparence : s'il te plait, bien trop fier pour cela, c'est un prince Saïyen, la politesse connaît pas. Alors, interdite, elle le regarde et écoute.

Un étrange sourire aux lèvres il commence :

"Je jouerai du même harmonica

Je verrai le même arbre là-bas

Serais-je heureux sans toi ? Pourquoi pas ?"

§ Comment ose t-il ? Le salop ! Ça commençait si bien, il se moque de moi. Encore. § Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte, mais, imperturbable il continu.

"Mais rien que d'y penser ça me glace à chaque fois."

Bulma s'arrête dans son élan, se retourne, leurs regards s'accrochent et ne se quittent plus.

"Si je t'avais pas

Si je t'avais pas

Que serais-je, où ça ?

Ma maison c'est l

Exactement dans tes bras"

Elle sent ses jambes flanchées, l'émotion la submerge, elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Elle cherche une trace de moquerie mais il a l'air si sincère qu'elle y renonce.

Lui, conscient de l'examen dont il est l'objet, continu sa chanson le cœur battant à une allure folle. Je suis toujours calme, lucide et réfléchit lors d'un combat pour ma vie, quoique celui-ci en est peut-être un. Différent certes, mais si je le perd je LA perd et… toujours est-il que face à elle j'ai des sueurs froides, un rythme cardiaque nettement au dessus de la normale et les mains moites ! Manquerai plus que je me mette à trembler et à avoir des trémolos dans la voix pour me faire appeler fillette le reste de ma vie… et de ma mort. Quelle galère. Elle m'aura tout fait faire, maintenant j'suis fébrile ! Pitié achevez moi ! 

"J'aurai des enfants, mais pas ceux-l

Moitié moi, mais pas moitié toi

J'embrasserais, 'comme ça', un peu distrait

Pas une fois, pas une, nous ne l'avons fait"

Elle revoit leurs enfants, les "gosses", les "gamins" comme il dit depuis quelques années. § C'est toujours mieux que le terme de "bâtard" comme il disait il y a maintenant une éternité me semble t-il. C'était dans une autre vie, il a tellement changé ! § Elle revoit également les étreintes passionnées, tendres ou sauvages dont sont issus Trunk et Bra. Elle écoute, subjuguée par cet homme qu'elle croyait connaître et qu'aujourd'hui elle découvre sous un autre jour. Lui-même est surpris de se découvrir un certain "romantisme" ou tout du moins un tel amour pour elle qu'il en vient à renier une partie de lui, de sa personnalité. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de râler intérieurement, on ne se refait pas. Aie ! Moi qui n'avait jamais demandé grâce à qui que ce soit j'en vient à penser 'piti' ! Il est hors de question que j'avoue cette idiotie à quelqu'un, il est même hors de question que j'y songe à nouveau, non, plus JA-MAIS !!! Plutôt mourir. 'Piti', j'y crois pas ! Par Dendé, c'est la fin… j'suis une fillette… Mais la vie sans elle… je préfère ne pas y penser.

"Si je t'avais pas

Si c'était pas toi

Que serais-je, où ça ?

Mon pays c'est toi

Précisément dans tes bras"

Tout est là, dans ces quelques mots. Les larmes coulent sur les jouent de Bulma sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, tout dans sa tête se mélange. § Qui est cet homme ? §

"Bouge pas

C'est ma place à moi

Mon abri mon toit

J'habite tes bras

Là où me caressent tes doigts"

Il se tait mais continue à jouer la mélodie sur sa guitare. Il la fixe, osant à peine respirer, attendant… il ne sait pas même quoi. Tout sauf ce silence, il y a eu trop de silence ces derniers mois, il veut réentendre sa voix mais sans les cris et le désespoir d'il y a quelques minutes, n'importe quoi sauf le désespoir et la douleur. Il ne veut plus jamais qu'elle ressente de tels sentiments, encore moins par sa faute à lui. Alors, anxieux, il joue par peur de ce silence qui s'éternise et attend. Enfin, Bulma réagit.

œ

Niark niark c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

J'avais prévenu qu'il était court mais encore une fois je me dépêche pour le chapitre 4 qui, je l'espère, sera plus long et sans doute le dernier. Merci encore pour les reviews et… je peux en avoir d'autres dites ? Promis j'ai été sage comme une image (n'est ce pas émy que je suis un ange) Allez bye tout le monde.


	4. épilogue

Mon 'tit blabla : Ouh la désolée pour le retard mais après avoir vu mon 'tit film au ciné (il est bon voire génial sauf qu'à mon goût il manque deux scènes mais bon j'suis jamais contente alors allez y quand même c'est un vrai plaisir) j'suis rentrée crevée donc pas d'ordi et je me suis réveillée le lendemain avec un horrible torticolis alors tout de suite l'ordi me tentait moins navrée. Là j'suis encore un peu tordue mais bon je vais être gentille et mettre la fin de cette très courte fic et pis j'espère encore vos avis, bon ou mauvais, sur cette petite chose sortie de mon imagination et dont je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais quand même assez fière, après tout c'est ma 1ère.

Voilà bonne lecture et merci pour tout.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Laetitia** : waouh 2 reviews à répondre ! T'as l'air plutôt pressée pour la suite donc merci pour cette impatience ça prouve que t'apprécie donc c'est un compliment je trouve. Et effectivement la chose qui me sert de meilleure amie à beau être une chieuse plus difficile à joindre qu'un 1er ministre elle a parfois de bonnes idées et surtout la langue assez bien pendue pour que je me rende à celles-ci de temps en temps. Bon bah je te laisse lire la fin de ma fic avant que tu ne fasses une crise si j'ai bien compris. (j'suis pardonnée pour le retard ?)

**Evil-Angel**** 666** : Mais non mais non faut pas pleurer tu vas plus pouvoir lire sur l'écran J Sérieusement merci et pis au cas où ma review suffirait pas j'vais faire plus clair et plus court parce que je crois t'avoir dit que j'aime bcp mais j'ai omis de protester contre la taille du chap, bah oui C'est quoi ce tout petit chapitre (oui je sais c'est moi qui ose dire ça) je veux la suite !

**SexyLaury** : marrant ce pseudo ! Sympa pour la review. Comme tu vois je lâche pas et merci pour tes encouragement mais en attendant même si ça a pas de rapport direct si t'as une nuque de rechange à me passer j'suis preneuse. J'espère que la fin t'a plu aussi.

**Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen** : Ouh la ! J'espère que j'ai pas fait de fautes à ton pseudo mais il est corsé. Je te remercie beaucoup en tout cas et n'hésite surtout pas à me dire si la fin t'a plu également. (je suis devenue accro aux reviews)

**La damnee** : Tu as tout compris c'est pas Steeve qui a gagné nouvelle star, c'est Végéta (je crois même qu'il envisage une tournée mais chut c'est un secret bulma est pas encore au courrant) Comme tu vois j'ai continué et même finie (oublie pas de finir celle que tu as encore en cours car si tu la laisse tomber je pique une crise) et vu que tu as été la 1ère a me laisser une review je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que tu as pensée de ce dernier chapitre, le premier commençait bien alors est-ce que celui-ci fini bien ?

Ps : j'adore quand tu te répètes de cette manière l J

**Déesse** : Voilà le 4è chap, t'as tenu le coup ? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ces compliments et j'espère de tes nouvelles pour savoir si d'après toi ce chap est du niveau des 3 premiers.

œ

Abasourdie elle se rapproche de l'inconnu qui lui fait face, elle se rapproche de Végéta, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres, tentant de voir s'il a réellement dit, chanté tout ça. Dans ses yeux elle ne voit que le reflet de ses propres sentiments : douleur, inquiétude et amour, tellement d'amour. Alors, rassurée, son sourire se fait moins hésitant, elle lui sourit tendrement et passe une main sur sa joue en une légère caresse. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'incliner la tête afin de prolonger le contact, la caresse, cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'avait sentit la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Peut m'importe ma fierté, elle m'a tant manqué. Je rends enfin les armes de ce combat que j'ai perdu à l'instant où je l'ai laissé vivre, à l'instant où j'ai emménagé ici. Je signe ma reddition.

"Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser."

Dis quelque chose ! Pourquoi ce silence ? Je ne peux pas l'avoir perdu ? Non… Il doute, perd l'espoir.

"Reviens moi comme avant."

Bulma est ailleurs, elle ne réalise pas l'angoisse qui le torture un peu plus à chaque seconde trop heureuse de ce qu'elle vient de comprendre. § Enfin… Il m'aime… il m'aime et je l'aime. §

Sa voix se fait faible murmure empli de souffrance. "S'il te plaît…"

Semblant reprendre pied à la réalité elle constate surprise, l'état de Végéta qui se tient la tête entre les mains, les coudes en appuient sur ses genoux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. § Il a l'air tellement fragile, oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu ne serai ce qu'une fois montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse et là…Est-ce pour moi ? M'aime t-il donc tant ? § Elle soupire de contentement avant de mettre un terme à l'agonie de Végéta.

"C'est déjà fait idiot ! C'était fait à la seconde où tu t'es ouvert à moi, où pour une fois tu m'as montré tes sentiments, tes failles… où tu t'es montré toi, tel que tu es. Je crois avoir attendu ce moment toute ma vie, toute NOTRE vie."

Il a relevé la tête et la regarde incapable de dire un mot, trop soulagé pour avoir une pensée cohérente autre que celle qui l'habite et repasse en boucle comme un vieux disque rayé, celui de la plus belle musique qu'il est jamais entendu. Elle m'a pardonné, elle m'a pardonné, ELLE M'A PARDONNÉ !!!

Comprenant qu'il ne peut articuler quoique ce soit elle continue sur sa lancé : "Je sais que tu ne me le diras probablement jamais mais ça n'a plus grande importance car aujourd'hui je suis fixée et je peux faire avec le souvenir de cette chanson…………….. Je t'aime Végéta."

Réflexion faite, la plus belle musique qu'il m'ai été donné d'entendre c'est celle-là, 'Je t'aime Végéta'.

Il est enfin heureux. La guitare à ses côtés, il a maintenant sa femme entre ses bras, il respire son odeur, s'imprègne de sa chaleur, de sa douceur, ses lèvres sur les siennes il se sent revivre. Il est à sa place, chez lui, sur une planète qui n'est pas la sienne, entouré d'un peuple qui n'est pas le sien mais la seule femme de sa vie contre lui, avec lui, alors il est chez lui.

Enfin, après tant de mois tout va redevenir comme avant. Dès ce soir…NON, dès demain les gamins reviennent à la maison. Cette nuit j'ai d'autres projets. Oui, cette nuit ce sera la notre… et peut-être, si elle est en forme, une partie de la journée aussi. Ouais, beaucoup de frustrations à rattraper, j'ai pris assez de douches froides pour le reste de mon existence !

Oui, tout est bien… d'ailleurs tout sera mieux qu'avant, je le jure. C'est mon serment, ma promesse… rendre notre vie meilleure. Il faut qu'on s'excuse auprès des gosses… ou plutôt, ELLE s'excusera et moi… bah… je ferai acte de présence histoire de… de montrer mon approbation silencieuse. C'est vrai quoi ! Y a des limites à tout quand même !

Ça n'a pas du être simple pour les gamins… Un jour il faudra que je leurs dise combien je les aime et suis fier d'eux. Un jour mais pas tout de suite… dans longtemps, très longtemps… Mais avant que je sois sur mon lit de mort quand même… enfin j'essayerai. De toute façon je mourrai au combat alors pour ce qui est du lit de mort… D'ailleurs en parlant de lit… Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit ? Pas grave. J'adore sa bouche près de mon oreille ! Humm, j'aime réellement ça. Bulma, Bulma, Bulma… 

Le fil de ses pensées se perd dans un prénom… Bulma. D'ailleurs il concentre son attention sur la détentrice de ce nom. Mais avant de s'y consacrer entièrement il a une dernière pensée pour ses enfants, les descendants du dernier prince Saïyen, du dernier prince de Végétasai.

Sa planète, son royaume, son peuple sont anéantis, il a moins qu'aucun autre Saïyen avant lui, qu'aucun des princes ou des rois de la planète Végéta, de Végétasai, qui l'ont précédé, il n'a plus rien de ce qui faisait la grandeur et la fierté d'un Saïyen si ce n'est la puissance et pourtant il possède bien plus qu'aucun d'entres eux. Il a une famille et il peut considérer toute la petite bande (Krilin, Piccolo, Sangoku… ou plutôt Carot et les autres) comme des amis. Il a ce que les Saïyens ont toujours méprisé : les amis, la famille et l'amour, et c'est ce qui le rend complet, fier et fort. C'est parce qu'il a tout ça qu'il possède bien plus que ses prédécesseurs. Certes il est heureux d'être l'un des Saïyens les plus puissants n'ayant jamais existés mais moins pour la puissance elle-même que pour la satisfaction et la tranquillité que lui apporte l'idée qu'il pourra protéger cette planète… la Terre, ses habitants, ses amis et donc sa famille.

Sa force ne s'est pas développer dans l'entraînement, la souffrance, la crainte pour sa vie et la haine mais dans l'entraînement, une certaine paix intérieure, la peur de ne pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aime, sa mort lui importe moins que celle de sa famille, c'est cela qui lui donne sa puissance, cela qui lui a permis d'atteindre un tel niveau, la peur de les perdre par sa faute, par son échec. L'amour est un bien plus grand stimulant que la haine et ça les Saïyens ne l'avaient jamais compris.

Alors, même si Végéta est triste, déçu et un peu honteux de n'avoir plus de royaume à léguer à ses enfants il se rassure en sachant qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est près de Bulma… et d'eux. Grâce à cette certitude il sait que pour ses enfants le royaume perdu importe peu, que la seule chose qui compte réellement pour eux c'est l'amour qui les entoure, le regard que, lui, Végéta leur père et non Végéta le prince, porte sur eux. Il n'a rien à leur offrir si ce n'est son expérience de la mort, des combats, de la vie, les mythes et les légendes d'un peuple disparu et pourtant parce que c'est lui qui les éduque, qui entraîne Trunk sans le torturer, en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser gravement, parce que c'est lui qui, même s'il refusera toujours de l'admettre, va s'assurer que ses enfants sont bien bordés et dorment tranquilles, en paix, parce que c'est lui qui va raconter une histoire, en l'occurrence les légendes de sa planète, à Bra pour qu'elle s'endorme, parce qu'il est là pour les rattraper s'ils tombent, parce qu'il est là et sans avoir besoin de le dire les entoure de son amour protecteur il leur offre bien plus qu'aucun autre Saïyen, qu'il soit guerrier, prince ou roi n'a jamais pu offrir à l'un de ses enfants.

Végéta ignore si la crainte et l'admiration de sa puissance contre balancerai pour son peuple défunt le mépris qu'ils éprouveraient à le voir ainsi, amoureux, tendre et câlin avec la femelle, la femme, sa compagne qu'il laisse actuellement prendre les choses en mains et le dominer d'une certaine manière, mais même s'il éprouvera toujours une sourde douleur en songeant à tout ça, cela lui importe aujourd'hui moins que sa famille : ses enfants, sa femme et la fierté, l'admiration, le respect et le bonheur qu'il voit dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils le regardent lui. Lui, tel qu'il est, puissant, orgueilleux, fier de lui, présomptueux, arrogant, intransigeant, capable d'une grande haine, dur, tueur et guerrier, en un mot Saïyen, mais aussi capable de reconnaître la supériorité actuelle de Carot au combat, se battant contre ses propres limites pour les repousser toujours plus loin, tendre, câlin, fier **d'eux**, respectueux des désirs de sa femme, protecteur, amoureux, père, mari : homme.

Alors il lève les yeux vers Bulma, croise son regard, se perd dans ce bleu profond qui lui apporte tant et, pour la première fois de sa vie, sans savoir pourquoi ou comment murmure : "Je t'aime."

**Fin.**

œ

VICTOIRE !!! Je l'ai fait, j'ai publié ma 1ère fic et je tiens à remercier ma stroumphette, mon pioupiou, ma… 'tite émy en fait car sans elle je serai encore en pleine questions métaphysiques du type « euh… je la met ou pas ? Comment on crée en compte sur ce truc ? » Ou entrain de pester « peuvent pas écrire en français non ? »  M'énerve, mon anglais est suffisant pour comprendre une fic mais j'ai eu peur des contre sens qui auraient été très ennuyeux dans la création de mon compte (un peu plus et j'avais moins de 13 ans) d'où un merci aux traducteurs automatiques grâce auxquels je me suis rendu compte que je comprend le français même quand il est massacré et que rien ne vaut les cours d'anglais et un bon dico… ou un pote calé, ça marche aussi voire mieux.

Et pour finir merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et un immense **MERCI **à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé. (ça se dit ce mot ?) et pis surtout (juste au cas où je me serais pas assez répétée) hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce dernier chapitre, c'est important pour moi.

Sinon vous me reverrez peut-être dans quelque temps, étant donné que ce premier essai à été plutôt concluant je suis entrain de réfléchir à une autre fic mais dans un autre registre car si elle se fait se sera une Drago/Hermione et ce sera grâce à vous, oui vous qui m'avaient accordé un peu de votre temps pour une review alors au risque de devenir soulante en me répétant une dernière fois merci et bisous à tous.


End file.
